Hai sting-sama
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: Master made a bet with the almighty guild master of sabertooth. Since master lost he had to give away one of fairy tail's prized possessions, Lucy heartfilia. Stinglu one-shot


During a guild fight the guild doors opened. She saw sting eucliffe walk through. No one noticed that fairy tail's enemy was inside the guild. Well only Lucy. Her eyes followed his movement up the stairs. He knocked on master's door and she saw his door open. Sting came inside and master closed the door behind him. Lucy walked upstairs to hear about the situation no one else noticed.

"Please let me at least say goodbye to her before you take her."

"Fine but make it fast. I want to break in my new sex slave." Lucy heard footsteps and ran back to her seat.

" _Who's Sting and master talking about? Sex slave? I think master lost a bet but who did he bet on."_ The door opened and sting walked out with master. The two walked to Lucy.

"Lucy I'm sorry."

" _They were talking about me."_ Lucy looked at him and hugged the old man back in her arms.

"I will miss you." She said and let go. Lucy stood up.

"I guess this is goodbye." Sting said and Lucy nodded. Sting watched the two with a cold gleam in his eyes. Sting pulled Lucy away but not through the front entrance. Through the back.

"Lucy your master lost a bet so for now on your my new sex slave."

"New?"

"I had many before you." She went into worry.

 _"What ever happened to the old sex slaves."_ Lucy looked at him. The two arrived at the train station. When boarding the train Lucy felt a small peck on her neck. The two sat in a booth in an empty train car. Sting closed the curtain. He looked at Lucy looking out of the window. His hand slid up and down her thigh. He saw a faint blush causing him to smirk. He moved to sit next to her. Sting grabbed Lucy and put her on his lap causing her to gasp, Sting chuckled.

"Sting I can't."

"I don't care if you can or can't. Either way I will fuck you and you will do as I say. If not you will be punished. " With saying punished he smacked Lucy's thigh making her jump.

"Got it?" Lucy nodded

"Good" sting pinned her to the seat and kissed Lucy's neck. He traveled lower and stopped at her breast.

"Please don't do this." She whispered. The train stopped and the crocus station making him stop. Sting put lucy over his shoulder and brought her to his room at sabertooth. He threw her on his bed.

"everyone else is gone today. So now I will break you in. This room is soundproof so scream as loud as you want no one else can hear you. . " Sting kissed lucy's neck slowly.

" _I don't want it. Sting please stop. "_

"Wait why am I the new sex slave?" He stopped and moved his lips close to lucy's ear.

"Each time I saw you I wanted your body so bad. Now I have you, but I don't think you may be able to handle how rough I will be. I can't control how bad I want you. " Sting pulled off his pants so he was left in his boxers. Then ripped off Lucy's clothes so she was left in nothing. He nibbled on her ear. He began to get lower past her neck past her collarbone and stopped at her breast. He lowered his head down to one and began to lick her nipple. He moved his free hand to lucy's left breast. His hand roughly grabbed it. He bit her mound. She let out a soft moan. Something he wasn't use to but liked it coming from her. Sting switched and sucked on her left breast.

" _I shouldn't like this."_ Lucy said coming back to her senses. Lucy tried to push him away.

"Stop" Sting pinned her on her stomach. Her face in the bed.

" The more you fight back the more I want you. " Sting went into her. He ignored the painful cries of her and continued to thrust. He smacked Lucy's ass. He began to hear her moan. She started to moan even louder as he picked up the pace.

"sting!~" She screamed his name. Sting thrusted faster and faster. He came but continued to thrust. He wanted to hear her screams in ecstasy. He loved hearing them from her. Sting couldn't control himself anymore. His thrust became more rapid. He felt her come and he came again. Sting let go of Lucy. He bit her neck. Lucy held onto him.

"You're my favorite Lucy. " Sting whispered into the lust filled Lucy.

" Hai sting-sama"


End file.
